


an invisible string tying you to me

by sapphyre20



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphyre20/pseuds/sapphyre20
Summary: What happens when a teenage Amanda and Sonny meet on a sweet summer's night
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. & Amanda Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	an invisible string tying you to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikka001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/gifts).



> My first stab at a one shot! The premise: An alternate universe (?) where Amanda and Sonny meet as high school students on a breezy summer night.

“Hey, I’d stay away from him if I were you.”

A voice interrupts Amanda’s reverie as she stares after the tall boy who’d introduced himself as Travis, walking away to get them both a drink.

Her pale, cool, blue eyes turned to meet the similarly blue-eyed gaze of the blonde teenage blonde boy staring at her from his place leaning against one of the many oak trees marking the boundary between the clearing of the party and the forest behind McClinty High School.

She arches an entertained eyebrow in his direction, arms crossed, taking in more of the boy standing before her. He mirrors her akimbo stance but is leaning casually against the tree’s trunk. He’s dressed casually in a pair of jeans and blue Henley t-shirt that fits snugly around his slender yet muscular arms. But what strikes her most about him are his eyes – new to her, but it seems like there was another lifetime’s worth of history between them. She suddenly feels like this man would die for her, had died for her in a million prior lifetimes. 

“He has a habit of going after the new girls and then abandoning them immediately,” He steps forward, bends down slightly to nestle his red solo cup securely in the long grass, and extends his hand, while grinning slyly and introducing himself as, “Sonny. My friends call me Sonny. Anyway, personal policy: Never trust a Travis. ”

The laughter and sound of Modest Mouse drift on the night air towards them, almost visible in the warm summer air, lit up with the warm glow of ten or so vehicles, primarily pick-up trucks. It feels like there’s a current of energy passing between the two, a promise of things that have been, but also things that still might be.

Amanda, hesitating, glances down suspiciously, before making up her mind and grasping the boys hand firmly in her own. An instant connection; a thrill runs up her arm and looking up in surprise, she meets a similarly surprised look in the eyes of the arm’s owner. It’s at this moment that Travis returns.

“Uhhhh, ‘Mandy looks like you met the town freak, Carisi.” Travis casts a look of ambivalence Sonny’s direction.

The tone in his voice and the words of Sonny ringing in her head, Amanda slowly pivots to look in the direction of the boy seconds before she’d been eyeing with desire. A hand races out to snatch the proffered drink from Travis, while the other one wraps around the warm, muscular back of Sonny Carisi, “Actually, Sonny was just telling me about a mutual friend of ours.” On the last word of this sentence, she looks furtively up at the sloping features of the man who’d at this point wrapped his wide, tanned hands around her body, resting lightly on Amanda’s slightly popped hip.

Travis glances from one to the other, taking special notice of the way the body of the slim girl he’d been talking to her with the hopes of a midnight hookup melds magnetically into the side of the boy who he’d bullied since middle school. Years ago, in daycare and elementary school, Travis and Sonny had been best friends on account of their parents’ mutual love of golf. Oftentimes, their parents would spend their Saturdays playing with friends at the course and leave Sonny and Travis in the capable hands of the neighborhood sitter, Dianna. But shortly after the two had started at the local middle school, Travis joined the baseball team and stopped hanging out with anyone outside of the team. Since then, the two boys had gradually grown further apart, a divide fueled by a history of friendship suddenly marred by the quick retreat of one half of the bond.

Travis watches from under a furrowed brow as his former best friend, current rival leans down to whisper something into the ear of the new girl he’d been hoping to get closer to in the back of his truck, causing her to softly laugh and lean closer into Carisi.

While Amanda had started this ruse of closeness only minutes before to annoy Travis, she was surprised by how instantly entwined with this man she feels. A warm wave of peace washes over her body, starting in her upper chest and slowly flowing down.

Seeing there is little hope in recovering the situation, Travis waves his hand in annoyance and mumbles a, “Whatever, see you around,” before disappearing back into the thrumming vibrancy of the night air filled with the sounds of a sweet summer night spent with friends.

As the pair are left alone, Carisi begins to retreat, unfurling himself from her smaller, but still sturdy, body. How could someone be so solid, but so delicate at the same time? He can’t help but grin slightly as he looks down into the wistful face of the girl gazing up at him, but as he pulls away he feels her grip him tighter.

Unable to resist the magnetic pull between them, he again closes the distance he’d just created between them. His forehead and upper back lean down to rest his forehead lightly against hers. He whispers lightly, “Come with me, I want to show you something.”

His hand trails an invisible line from her hip to grip her warm hand in his, tugging gently in the direction of a gap in the trees that Amanda hadn’t noticed when she’d first arrived at the clearing in the bed of her cousin’s truck an hour ago.

No one notices as they slip into the trees, the space they had occupied moments earlier still shimmering with the recent reunion of perfect strangers.

Sonny’s fingers intertwined with the fingers of the incredibly woman he’d met minutes ago, pull her out of the dark trees and onto the cliff of a rockface overlooking the hills leading to the softly glowing town of Baskerville below them. A light breeze conducts a symphony of lightning bugs, who undulate rhythmically as if a silent song was being sung just for the two of them.

Amanda inhales a sharp intake of breath – she’s never seen the town from this angle before. She and her mom, dad, and little sister Kim had only moved here a couple of months ago after her dad had lost his job on the line. Up until now, Amanda had only regarded the town as dirty, unexciting, grim; a constant reminder of the failures of her parents. She was planning to change things, to have a big life, move to the city, earn enough money to rent a 2-bedroom apartment for her and Kimmy. But standing here with Sonny, a soft heartbeat in her palm pounding in time with his own pulse, everything feels urgently beautiful. She is greedily gulping down the beauty of this moment she’s sharing with a complete stranger, as a parched child drinks a glass of tap water after a long day of playing in the heat.

Her attention refocuses on the mysterious boy, looking dreamily out over the scene that had captivated her moments earlier. “Have we met before? I don’t know why, but for some reason, I feel like I know you on some level? But I’ve never met a Sonny before. Or a Carisi, even.”

Sonny withdraws from her somewhat, turning so they’re face to face. He sheepishly rolls up the sleeves of his long-sleeved Pearl Jam emblazoned t-shirt. One of his hands bends back to grasp the back of his neck, flexing the wiry muscles of his forearm. He looks at the ground before briefly meeting her eyes again, “I – I don’t think so. It’s funny though, I feel like we have. I feel like we’ve lived an entire lifetime together.”

Suddenly shy, Amanda again turns to face the small town glimmering in the valley at their feet. “Yeah, funny.”

There’s a silent pause between them, as an almost all-encompassing understanding passes between them. Sonny sits down on a nearby boulder, the action bringing him eye level with Amanda’s smaller stature. She turns suddenly and takes one, two steps forward, lightly running her hand through the back of the hair on his head, lips hovering over his.

Reflexively, Sonny’s hands shoot up to wrap around her waist, his calloused hands running softly along the cotton of her baby blue top. It takes all of his self control not to lift her up in his arms when she breaths softly into his ear, “I don’t know why, but I’ve missed you.”

This is enough for him to hitch her up in his arms, so she wraps her legs around him on the rock, their foreheads still connected, suddenly the two were a tumble of blonde hair, instant chemistry, intertwined limbs, and souls embracing. The lilt in his voice makes another wave of desire crash through Amanda’s body as he says, “You have no idea how I’ve missed you, ‘Mandy.”

It’s upon the utterance of this nickname, newly formed between two new friends, that Amanda meets his soft lips with her own. The kiss feels as velvety as the night sky hanging above them and she feels something stir deep inside of her as his tongue flicks tentatively over her bottom lip. She moans slightly and guides one of his hand tentatively to grasp her bare lower back underneath the light cotton of her shirt. She’s struck by a desire for him to know all of her. This complete stranger. Amanda pulls her down on top of her, the misty blades of grass tickling the skin where seconds earlier Sonny’s hand had held her.

It’s as the two undress each other and he whispers a shaky, “Are you sure?” into her ear, that Amanda bolts upwards out of sleep, suddenly struck by an overwhelming need for her former partner, turned Manhattan ADA. It takes her a few seconds to adjust to the darkness around her and remember that she’s here, in her apartment in New York. A glance at the alarm clock next to her tells her it's just a couple of hours before her alarm will go off, launching a hectic Monday morning of feeding the girls and getting them off to school.

She re-shifts in the bed, trying to still the quick beating of her heart. She’d woken up at least once every week in the prior month due to a strangely vivid dream about her former partner. The dark lump laying next to her in the dark stirs slightly and she sees him prop his head up on his head, rubbing his other hand over his face – a reflexive motion he’d come to use when waking up.

Carisi’s thick accent cuts the silence between them, “Another dream, ‘Manda?’” She can’t help but smile. God, how his voice had annoyed her those first few months after he joined the squad, but oh how she loved it now.

She answers by leaning down and planting a kiss on his lips. She didn’t really know how the two had gotten to this point. One night of drinks led to another and before she knew it he was helping her get the girls ready in the mornings and making her dinner almost every night.

She pulls back to lock his eyes with hers, “You and I, we were inevitable.”

And the two disappear into the silence of a modest two-bedroom apartment in the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I believe in soulmates, but if I were to Amanda & Sonny would be IT. Party inspired by Taylor Swift’s song ‘Invisible String.’ All the cottage core vibes. 
> 
> A/N: Dedicating this to my #rollisi fam, Nikka001 who just posted another great Rollisi fan fic: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354861


End file.
